Sweet Temptation
by Sweet Bitter Life
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy never looked away when Albus Potter was undressing in the dorm. [AlScor, slash, next-gen, one-shot, nakedness and Albus being sexy]


_For the Next Gen Confession Challenge on the HPFC forum. This is probably my favorite Next-Gen ship ;) Don't own Harry Potter. _

~ooo~

It was third year when Scorpius realized he spent more time ogling boys than girls. Fourth year was when he got his first erection after watching his Quidditch male teammates walking around with towels around their waists in the changing rooms. It was summer before fifth year that he admitted to himself that he wasn't going to feel attracted to any female anytime soon.

After that, he could finally take a breath after some much internal debate.

Then, Albus Potter had to come into the picture.

In the first night of their fifth year together, when Albus decided it was a _good_ idea to change into his pajamas in front of him, he felt more hotter than someone would normally feel in the Slytherin dungeons. When had his best friend become so good-looking?

He was exceptionally capable at keeping a cool façade when he wanted to, but it frustrated him to no end that Albus would just enter the room _without a damn shirt on_ and walked around like he owned the place! The teen had grown from small and thin to strong and tall, thanks to all those Quidditch practices, and he had that aura of confidence around him, like he knew he had a great body and needed to have it on display. It was worse when Albus would raise the small right corner of his lips in a knowing smile and his eyes would shine _just_ the right way.

It drove Scorpius mad just to remember it!

Each night he would send furtive glances towards the Potter spawn, in those seconds when the porcelain pale skin would be deliciously exhibited, and Scorpius always had to cover his mouth with his hands unless he wanted a soft moan to escape. Then Albus would look at him and grin mischievously before disappearing into the shower rooms.

It was torture!

When he had meet Albus all those years ago, the green-eyed boy was shy and had little to not self-esteem at all, thanks to all the jokes and pranks he suffered from the older Potter child. But as the years went by, and Albus was taught that pride and self-confidence was expected from the members of the House of Snakes no matter whom your parents were, Albus went slowly into a personality change and Scorpius could say that Albus was as proud as he was, if not more.

The blonde Malfoy Heir knew this little dance had to stop. He too had noticed the secretive looks from Albus when it was his time to undress and he felt very smug about it afterwards. But he didn't want just sneaks glances anymore, he wanted the real thing. He wanted that beautiful boy for himself and damn it all if he didn't get what he wanted.

Too sad it took him until sixth year, and a Ravenclaw prefect boy, for him to realize this.

He was thinking about all this, when the object of his muse re-entered the room after taking a long shower. Scorpius breath hitched in his throat.

The little green-eyed demon only wore a white fluffy towel around his waist, knotted at the side and with a smaller towel, he was drying up the unruly Potter hair. Small water drops fell down the porcelain torso until his lower hips. The small six-pack was glistering from the tiny water drops, and Scorpius felt his mouth go dry.

"Scor—" Albus began, but the blonde teen didn't give him a chance to continue.

"Is it your plan to drive me insane, Potter?" Scorpius snarled as he stood up from his bed. They were so lucky none of their roommates were present at the moment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Albus replied quickly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"For some reason I don't believe you,"

"What, exactly, am I doing that is causing you so much stress?"

"For one, _don't walk around with a bloody towel_!" Scorpius hissed.

Albus, being the shortest of the pair, looked up at the dark eyes of his best friend and gave his most devilish smirk, which threw the blonde a bit off.

"Alright," Potter practically purred before undoing the towel around his waist and letting it fall with a soft thud on the cobbled floor. The Malfoy's heir's eyes widened as he eyed Potter's naked body from top to bottom.

"Is this enough?" Albus stepped closer to the blonde teen, with a sassy-like smile on his lips.

"No, it is not."

"Then, why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"I think I will," Scorpius whispered seductively before taking the green-eyed male into his arms and pressing him against his clothed body. Potter, believe it or not, giggled softly before submitting to the blonde's light kisses on his neck.

The last thing Scorpius acknowledged that night was the soft moan that came from the body underneath him before he exploded into a blaze of sensations.


End file.
